


it's only natural that i'm so affected

by wreckingtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Jealous Harry, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Harry, Vibrators, liberal use of 'slut' as part of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/wreckingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not Louis’ fault, but Harry feels the need to claim him once again. It happens every so often, when a fan or an interviewer or Eleanor would get too close, and while Harry can’t exactly tell the world who Louis belongs to, he can sure as hell remind the both of them. </p><p>Or, Harry doesn't like the way the crazy French photographer is touching Louis, even if it is just an act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's only natural that i'm so affected

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [it's only natural that i'm so affected- tłumaczenie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585012) by [styloveyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styloveyou/pseuds/styloveyou)



> This has probably been done, but I really needed more jealous!Harry in my life and Girolle touching Louis in the That Moment video was the tipping point.
> 
> This was written in about two hours and completely unbeta-ed, so apologies in advance for any typos or tense errors or the like!
> 
> The lovely [styloveyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/styloveyou/pseuds/styloveyou) translated this into Polish, which you can read [here](http://driverlou.tumblr.com/post/114136341246/its-only-natural-that-im-so-affected) or [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3585012)!
> 
> Title from [DNA](http://youtu.be/D3h-lLj3xv4) by Little Mix.

Harry’s kind of liking the film shoot. Girolle’s character is so strange and eccentric, but the actor’s dynamic and great to work with. Harry makes a mental note to have a chat with him about the red bandana. 

He’s in a good mood, sitting on a crate he probably shouldn’t be sitting on and having a laugh with Niall and Liam while Louis did his shoot. Over the ringing of Niall’s laugh, he hears Louis’ voice, soft and high, and Harry smiles. He tunes out whatever Liam’s saying and chooses to listen to Louis instead, listen to him talk about love and happiness. Really, he could listen to Louis talk all day long. 

As he watches, Louis’ face lights up and a content expression crossed his features, making Harry smile wider yet. He knows that face. It’s the face he sees when they’re sitting on the sofa at home watching a movie and they happen to catch each others’ eyes. It’s the face he’d notice out of the corner of his eye onstage or in interviews, whenever Louis thought no one was looking. (Someone always would notice later.) It’s the face Harry wakes up to every morning when they’re lucky enough to get to share a bed. 

He kind of really loves that face. 

Then Girolle’s shouting and Louis’s recoiling, barely enough to notice. Harry’s brow furrows. A cold, dark face? What’s the crazy photographer talking about? If that isn’t the face of love, then Harry doesn’t know what the hell love is. 

His frown deepens when Girolle asks to speak to Louis alone. Harry instinctively flips into protective boyfriend mode and watches the two of them walk to the far end of the studio, tracking their movements the way an eagle tracks its prey. 

From this distance he can’t hear what’s said, but he can definitely see Girolle touching Louis in a way that Harry knows doesn’t like. The photographer’s hands rest on the side of Louis’ face, on his neck, on his shoulder. It’s a friendly gesture, no doubt, but would it kill him to maybe _stop_? Harry can barely bite back a snort of contempt. That’s _his_ Louis, and only _he_ can touch his Louis like that. 

“Haz?” Liam pokes him in the shoulder. “Uh, are you alright, mate?” 

“No,” Harry mutters, standing up and turning on his heel. “I’ll be back.” 

“Where are you going?” Liam calls. 

“Toilet.” 

Its’ not a complete lie. Harry does find the toilet and lock himself in, intending to splash some water on his face and try to collect his thoughts. 

It’s not Louis’ fault, but Harry feels the need to claim him once again. It happens every so often, when a fan or an interviewer or Eleanor would get too close, and while Harry can’t exactly tell the world who Louis belongs to, he can sure as hell remind the both of them. 

His head clear and mood significantly improved at the prospect of what would happen once back at the hotel, Harry returns to the main studio just as Niall is getting ready for his turn. Louis is sitting on the crate with Liam, waving his hands animatedly and probably telling yet another riveting story as only he can. Zayn’s disappeared somewhere. 

Louis turns his head toward the sound of Harry’s footsteps, and the crinkles by his eyes deepen with the widening of his smile. “Haz!” he shouts happily, waving his arms frantically. “I was telling Liam about the time I went to the store and I—” 

“Louis, can I talk to you a second?” Harry cuts across his boyfriend, tilting his head toward the door that leads out to the hallways. Technically it’s a question, but his tone makes it clear that it isn’t. 

Louis’ brows knit curiously, but he stands up and follows Harry out to the hallway. “Everything alright?” 

Harry walks toward him, making Louis back up till the older male’s back is pressed to the cold concrete wall with Harry towering over him. Harry catches the spark of confusion in Louis’ eyes, and he smirks. 

“I can’t say I liked the way Girolle was touching you, babe,” Harry murmurs, his fingers resting on the hem of Louis’ t-shirt, right where it meets the waist of his jeans. 

Louis frowns. “It was all pretend, love. He didn’t know we’re together.” 

“I know. But you didn’t look like you were about to stop him, either,” Harry goes on, lifting Louis’ shirt and slipping his fingertips underneath, feeling Louis’ skin, warm and soft. 

“I—” Louis opens his mouth to make another reply, but the words never come. 

“Listen.” Harry leans down, his lips right next to Louis’ ear. He feels his boyfriend shudder slightly, and he hums out a laugh. “When we get back to the hotel, I am going to make damned sure you know who you belong to, babe. Fuck you so hard you can hardly walk in the morning, mark you up so anyone who looked at you would know whose you were.” 

“It’s y-you, always you,” Louis stutters out, blue eyes wide. 

“Too late, love.” Harry steps back suddenly, watching Louis blink at the sudden increase of light. “Now get back in there and be good until we get home.” 

Throughout the rest of the shoot, Harry notices that Louis’ significantly more subdued. A little less loud, a bit more prone to a simple radiant smile than a loud laugh. He brushes off the other boys when they reach to touch him, and Harry smirks inwardly. Still, despite how good Louis is being, he isn’t off the hook. 

They can’t get back to the hotel fast enough. Luckily, Harry and Louis had gotten the fortunate privilege of sharing a room. In the lobby, Harry leans in to whisper instructions in Louis’ ear. “Go back to our room, undress, and fold your clothes. I want you naked and on your knees for me when I come in.” He gives Louis’ bum a little smack. “Go on, now. I’ll be up soon.” 

Louis nods once and scampers off to the elevator; Harry watches with a self-satisfied grin. He lingers in the lobby with the rest of the lads, having a soda at the bar before excusing himself and heading up to the room. 

Harry open the door to a kneeling Louis, naked and beautiful. He thinks he’ll never get over his boyfriend—the tan skin, glowing against his bright eyes and dark hair, the soft planes of his body contrasted with the sharpness of his face. Louis’ hands rest on his thighs, and his gaze travels up to meet Harry’s when he walks in. 

“You look so good like that, Lou,” Harry mutters, dropping to one knee and kissing him briefly, pulling away before Louis has the opportunity to try to deepen it. His steps are slow and measured as he circles Louis, looking down at him from every angle. Louis’ cheeks flush pink under the attention, and he’s already half-hard. 

“What’s this, babe, hmm?” Harry points to Louis’ hardening cock with the toe of his boot. “Does this turn you on? Knowing I’m going to punish you and make you know you’re mine? What a little _slut_.” 

Louis opens his mouth to speak, but then appears to think better of it and presses his lips together, keeping the words in his throat. 

“Go get me the bag. It’s in the front pocket of my suitcase.” Harry nods to the black luggage stacked in the corner. 

Louis nods once and moves to stand up, but Harry reacts quicker, bending down to press a hand between Louis’ shoulder blades. “Did I say you could stand up?” 

Louis shakes his head no and drops back down to his hands and knees, crawling over to the suitcase and rifling through it for the bag that contains all of their toys. Harry can’t keep his eyes off of Louis’ bum, round and firm and absolutely perfect, swaying as he crawls. 

A minute later, Louis makes his way back to Harry’s feet, sitting back on his heels with the bag in front of him. It’s a nondescript black drawstring bag, originally intended for an iPad but they’ve found other uses for it. Harry joins Louis on the floor, sitting down and crossing his legs as he sifts through the contents of the bag. “Hmm, what to use on you today…we’ve got plugs, handcuffs, clamps…” He grins mischievously at the way Louis’ pupils expand at his words, knowing the older is already gagging for it. After a few minutes of consideration, Harry pulls out four items: a blindfold, a pair of padded handcuffs, a bottle of lube, and a vibrating plug. He doesn’t miss Louis’ little shiver as he sees the toys laid out on the floor in front of him. 

Harry scoots around so he’s behind Louis, tugging his wrists behind his back and cuffing them securely. Louis whimpers softly, and Harry smirks. He knows Louis loves having control taken from him. After quickly checking to make sure they aren’t too tight, he ties the blindfold on and helps Louis lower his front half to the floor, leaving his arse in the air and his cheek pressed to the carpet. He tugs at his restraints, but makes no move to get away. “You’re being good tonight, babe,” Harry tells him, allowing a note of fondness to seep into his voice as he slathers his fingers in lube and circles Louis’ entrance with one of them. 

“Please?” Louis breathes out, eyes shut. 

“You’ll take what I give you,” Harry reminds him with a sharp slap to the arse, making Louis squirm in his position before going still. Louis’ lip is bitten red, brow furrowed in determination not to say anything more. Satisfied, Harry traces around Louis’ rim teasingly with a feather-light touch, just barely enough, before starting to slide a finger in. Louis gasps at the slight stretch. Harry doesn’t take his time, adding another finger in a minute later, knowing Louis is already somewhat loose from fucking the night before. He works his way up to three, spreading Louis from the inside, deliberately avoiding his prostate. Underneath him, Louis’ panting and gasping, fighting against the cuffs restricting his movement, but he hasn’t said another coherent word. 

Once he satisfied that Louis’ open enough, Harry lubes up the plug next before touching the tip to Louis’ hole, watching his reaction. Louis twists his head around, trying to look at what Harry’s doing to him, and Harry responds by pushing the plug in, slowly but surely. Louis keens out loud and Harry’s mesmerised, by both the sound and the way his boyfriend seems to suck the plug in, holding it inside him tightly. Before long, it’s nestled inside, the flared base snug against Louis’ arse cheeks, and Harry gives it a pat to keep it in place. Louis squeaks and Harry knows it’s because once the plug is all the way in, if Louis moves just right the tip hits his prostate. Harry flips it on low, sending vibrations through Louis’ insides. 

Louis moans, and Harry shushes him. “Quiet, love, don’t want the others to hear you, now do you?” he purrs in Louis’ ear, running his large hands over Louis’ arse. “You don’t want to walk down tomorrow and have them all look at you and know what I did to you, right? Or is that what you want? I bet you’d love it if they knew, if everyone knew, that just the night before you were on your knees on the floor with a plug in your bum because you were bad.” 

There’s another moan slipping from Louis’ mouth that Harry suspects is unintentional, and he smirks. “Why were you bad, Louis?” After a few moments of silence, Harry prompts him gently. “You can speak now.” 

“I was bad because I let another man touch me,” Louis says shyly. “And because I made you jealous.” 

“What do you think I should do now, hmm?” 

“Punish me, please, sir,” Louis responds breathlessly, and Harry almost groans aloud at Louis calling him “sir.” He’s really trying to be good tonight, and Harry decides he won’t go too hard on him. 

“Up on your knees now, I’ve got you.” Harry helps Louis sit back on his heels and takes the blindfold off before walking around to face him. He pops the button on his jeans and slides them down, along with his pants. He sees Louis’ mouth just about water at the sight of his cock, fully hard now, springing free from the confines of his boxers. “Open your mouth, babe. Gonna fuck your throat so good, so that every time you talk tonight and tomorrow you remember who did this to you.” 

Louis nods frantically, jaw dropping immediately. Harry wastes no time, tangling his fingers in Louis’ hair to hold his head still while he feeds his cock into Louis’ mouth. His head falls back and a groan escapes his lips, the wet warmth of Louis’ mouth around his length feeling like heaven in a hotel room. Harry looks back down, watching Louis’ cheeks hollowing around him. “Look at me, Lou. Wanna see your face while I fuck your mouth.” 

Louis obeys, his eyes glancing up to Harry’s face, and Harry has no idea how he manages not to come right then. Louis’ eyes are bright and shiny and almost completely dark, the pupil eating up the blue of the iris and reducing it to a cerulean halo. “Fuck, Lou, you look so good like this,” Harry grunts out, tightening his fingers in Louis’ soft hair and starting to thrust. He’s not gentle but he’s not rough yet either, fucking into Louis’ mouth at a medium pace. “So good taking my cock, baby.” 

Louis moans something that sound like he’s trying to speak, so Harry pulls out. “What’s that?” 

“Please can I come?” Louis asks in a rush, a pleading look on his face. “Please, sir?” 

“Coming so soon? Only a bad slut would come from getting his throat fucked with a vibrator up his arse,” Harry taunts him, tapping the head of his cock against Louis’ lips to get him to open up again. “Don’t even think about getting to come until I say you can. And when you want to, you’re going to beg. Understood?” 

Louis nods the best he can with Harry’s cock in his throat. Pleased with his obedience, Harry starts thrusting again, faster and deeper, feeling his cock hit the back of Louis’ throat with every movement. Louis takes it without complain, relaxing to deepthroat him, eyes never moving from Harry’s face all the while. His eyes are wet with tears, threatening to spill over any second. For a few minutes the only sounds in the room are the slight gags coming from Louis, the soft grunts leaving Harry’s lips, and the quiet constant buzz of the vibrator before Harry feels his gut clench. He pulls out completely and releases his load on Louis’ face, come splattering across his flushed cheeks and tiny nose, some dripping down the side of his neck. 

“That’s for everywhere he touched you,” Harry growls out. “Mine.” He swipes a thumb through some of the come on Louis cheek and feeds it to him. Louis licks it up eagerly and pleads with his eyes again. “What do you want, baby?” 

“Fuck me sir, please,” Louis asks, his voice sounding absolutely wrecked. That combined with the come decorating his face is enough to get Harry starting to harden again already. He releases Louis’ handcuffs and gives him another set of instructions. 

“Up on the bed, on your back and hands above your head. Legs spread.” 

Louis crawls up onto the bed in seconds, getting into position as quickly as he can. Harry comes over and cuffs his hands together above his head again, making sure he can’t touch. There’s a thin sheen of sweat over Louis’ body, making the tattoos on his chest stand out in shiny relief with every heave of his breath. Louis’ cock looks painfully hard, leaking at the tip and lying heavy against the older male’s stomach. “No coming,” Harry reminds him before settling himself between his spread thighs and sucking the tip of Louis’ cock into his mouth. 

Louis keens, body writhing and trying to get away from Harry’s mouth, but Harry just pins his hips down and continues sucking. He knows it’s nowhere near enough, but the point is to make Louis absolutely desperate. With his free hand, Harry grips the base of the plug, teasing it inside Louis. Louis nearly screams at that, a choked-off cry coming from his ruined throat. “Haz, please, sir, I need you to fuck me,” Louis begs again. 

“Be good,” Harry warns him after coming off his cock with a pop of his lips and starting to slowly pull the plug out. He watches Louis sigh and his face relax as the plug leaves his body. “You want me to fuck you? Is that it?” 

Louis nods frantically, wiggling his hips like a worm. “Please, sir.”

Harry stretches his body out, hovering over Louis, their faces just inches apart. “Tell me how bad you want it,” he taunts, feeding Louis a bit more come off of his finger. 

Louis sucks his finger clean. “Need it so bad, please sir, I need you so bad. I need you to claim me.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Harry smirks and presses inside Louis with one smooth movement. Even after the plug, Louis is still so tight around Harry, and they both sigh out. 

Louis digs his heels into Harry’s back. “Move, please, I need to you fuck me,” he moans. 

Harry’s in no position to say no to that, considering how badly he wants it too, so he pushes Louis’ legs back and starts thrusting, setting a rough pace from the beginning. Under him, Louis is gasping Harry’s name interspersed with “please.” Harry leans over him, forearms on either side of Louis’ head, and pounds him into the mattress, shaking the bed with every movement and making the headboard bump against the wall. 

“Harry,” Louis pants out harshly, “please, I’m gonna come, let me come, _please_ will you let me come?” 

“Quiet, slut,” Harry barks out, shutting him up with a messy, wet kiss. Louis whimpers into it, hips rolling forward to meet Harry’s thrusts. The second it’s broken, Louis’ begging again, in whispers this time. 

“I need to come so bad, sir, please,” he begs, tears leaking from the corners of his clear eyes. 

“You’re going to come from me fucking you like this, understood?” Harry says, his thrusts starting to lose rhythm as he nears his own orgasm. “Come without me touching your cock, like the slut you are.” 

Louis whines loudly at that, body seizing up and eyes scrunching shut the way they do just before he’s about to come. 

“Come for me, baby,” Harry coaxes him. And Louis does, whimpering as his cock makes a mess of his stomach and chest. 

“Oh, fuck, Lou, you look so pretty when you come, always look so good getting fucked…” The clenching of Louis’ hole around Harry’s cock is too much, and two thrusts later, Harry’s coming too, filling Louis’ arse with a drawn-out groan. Louis hums in content, a fucked-out smile appearing on his face. 

Harry pulls out and crawls up to kiss Louis properly for the first time since they’ve been back, letting their tongues mingle lazily. 

“So good for me, always,” Harry praises him, taking his wrists from the cuffs and kissing the dull lines they’ve left on Louis’ skin. 

“M’sorry, Harry,” Louis says quietly. 

“Shh, baby, it’s all right. Don’t worry yourself about it anymore,” Harry soothes him, getting up briefly to wet a towel and bring it back to clean Louis up with. He runs the cloth over Louis’ body, wiping up the come and the sweat while Louis preens under the attention. 

“I love you,” Louis tells him, making grabby hands for Harry to cuddle with him. 

Harry lies down next to Louis, enveloping him in his arms. “I love you, too, Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah endings will be the death of me. I can't end on anything less than sappy fluff. Thanks for reading, and please let me know how you liked it!
> 
> Tumblr: [lousarrowharrysheart](http://lousarrowharrysheart.tumblr.com)


End file.
